Cigarrillos, Pastel de Fresa y Papas Fritas
by N0dusT0llens
Summary: A Kuroo Tetsurō le gusta Kei Tsukishima, sin embargo sus sentimientos son ocultados tras cigarrillos y un sabor amargo al ver a su rubio junto con Tadashi Yamaguchi, el actual novio de Kei. Para su sorpresa recibe una invitación directa de Tadashi para convivir los tres juntos y eso termina en situaciones inesperadas, reflexiones y más cigarrillos para Kuroo.


_Eh, hola, yo._

 _No soy la mejor escritora, de hecho es el primero que hago de esta extraña temática._

 _No esperaba que resultara así… Solo quería escribir algo agradable de Haikyuu!, pero no sabía qué y resulto en esto triste. Solo se me dan estas historias, debería resignarme._

 _Ojala pueda venir una idea linda a mi cabeza para escribir sobre Haikyuu!, sinceramente no quería escribir Yaoi de esta pareja, me gusta leerlo pero escribir me parece extraño, Solo resulto así._

 _Si alguien está aquí, solo puedo desearle que el señor satanás vaya con usted a través de la lectura._

 _Este es un One-Shot, contiene AU (Universo Alterno) y Ooc._

 _Disclaimer: Haikyuu! No me pertenece, ninguno de los personajes tampoco._

* * *

 **Cigarrillos, Pastel de Fresa y Papas Fritas.**

Ese día había sido bastante molesto, sus pensamientos solo giraban en la misma cosa una y otra vez.

Tetsurō Kuroo odiaba algunas cosas. Una de ellas era ese mes, Kuroo los catalogaba en tres grupos:

Los que disfrutaban de ese mes, parejas felices que se ponían muy cariñosos.

Los idiotas que decían declararse y lograban ser felices.

Bueno, el segundo grupo podría incluirse en el primero, pero a Kuroo no le gustaba pensar demasiado en eso. El último grupo y el que más odiaba era

Los idiotas que estaban sufriendo por su soltería.

Para su desgracia, Kuroo era del tercer grupo. Seguramente les parecerá extraño esto, Kuroo denota un aura de ser muy popular entre las chicas, y era así. Sin embargo, por más confesiones de chicas muy lindas que reciba, Kuroo solo puede pensar en una persona.

-Kenma…- Kuroo llamo a su amigo, Kenma Kozume. Iban caminando juntos por los pasillos de la escuela, sin embargo noto su sorpresa al ver que aquél cabeza de pudín, como le llamaba para molestarlo, había dejado sus videojuegos para correr hacía Hinata. El pelinegro solo suspiró cansado, Kenma estaba enamorado de Hinata Shōyō, un pelinaranja muy hiperactivo al cuál Kuroo en ese momento, no podría soportar. Chasqueó la lengua mientras se dirigía a la salida de la escuela, Kenma se quedaría un buen rato con Hinata y Kuroo en esos momentos solo quería ir a cualquier lugar y fumar un poco.

Kuroo no era un amargado, nunca lo había sido. Si preguntabas a todas las chicas y chicos, dirían que es muy amable y es genial, pero Kuroo en esos momentos no estaba contento. Menos ese día.

-Tsukki, también podemos ir…- Kuroo miró delante de él. Lo que más odiaba de ver, estaba delante.

Debía ser el karma, algo malo debió haber hecho para que sucediera esto.

Aquél chico alto, de cabello rubio corto y que solía tener su ceño fruncido. Kei Tsukishima, el chico que le había hecho dudar de su sexualidad, porque antes de conocerlo a Kuroo le gustaban mucho las chicas, aquél chico del cual se enamoró sin desearlo y que ahora estaba lejos de su alcance.

Sí, el destino le odiaba. Kei tenía una pareja, era nada más y menos que su amigo de infancia, Tadashi Yamaguchi. Su pecho dolía, una frase muy cliché pero era verdad, a Kuroo realmente le gustaba Kei, se había alegrado de enterarse de que el rubio podrían gustarle los chicos, pero todo se vio arruinado hace unos pocos días, Kei se volvió pareja de Yamaguchi.

Demasiados pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Kuroo en cuestión de segundos, solo quería retroceder lentamente para tomar otra ruta y evitar tener que ver a aquella molesta pareja. Pero nuevamente, no salía nada bien y había hecho un ruido al intentar huir silenciosamente. ¿No se supone los gatos son sigilosos?, Tetsurō mataría al idiota que empezó decirle que era un gato negro.

-Oh, Kuroo- Pronunció aquél rubio en un tono que pudo haber causado que Kuroo muriera contento en ese mismo lugar, aquellos ojos dorados enmarcados con unos lentes le miraban intensamente. El pelinegro sentía que podría llorar en ese mismo instante, pero por suerte sus cigarrillos podían ayudarle a evitar el dolor.

Si a Kuroo le preguntaran en ese mismo instante cómo describiría el amor para él, diría que es como los cigarrillos. Tetsurō sabía que eran terribles para su salud, no podía dejar aquel mal porque era su único compañero en aquellos momentos, así como Kenma por los videojuegos.

-De nuevo estas fumando, deberías dejar eso, no era tu adicción antes- comentó Kei a manera de regaño. El pelinegro se preguntaba que opinaría que en cierta parte esa adicción se volvió una al ser su corazón destrozado por culpa suya.

-No, está bien así, lentes- fue lo que se limitó a contestar.

Tetsurō solo esperaba poder librarse de eso rápidamente, lo intento, en verdad lo intentó, Pero, ¿Cómo habría podido negarse ante la invitación de Tadashi a pasar tiempo ellos tres?, no lo malinterpreten, a Kuroo no le gustaba ser un sujeta velas pero no podía resistir a ver a Kei fuera de la escuela. Si tan solo supiera lo que Tadashi provocaría por aquello, probablemente no lo hubiera invitado.

Así, saltando un poco el camino, en el que Kuroo había terminado caminando unos pasos detrás de la pareja mientras fumaba y escuchaba sus susurros extraños, terminó en la casa del rubio. Nunca pensó que podría estar ahí y más estando está vacía de adultos. El pelinegro no pudo evitar pensar que si la casa solía estar vacía la mayoría del día, Kei y su pareja hayan compartido momentos íntimos en aquel lugar. No comprendió si era masoquista por pensar en eso, si estaba molesto o quería vomitar al ver que se besaban delante de él.

-Si vas a fumar, procura hacerlo en la ventana- Kei le habló. –No quiero que mi familia se haga ideas equivocadas- y el rubio se fue a la cocina sin más.

Tadashi y Kuroo se quedaron en un extraño silenció, el pelinegro decidió ir a la ventana más cercana, tomar una posición cómoda y fumar. ¿Por qué demonios seguía ahí?

 _-Por Kei, idiota-_ Respondió su mente y le odio por un momento.

Si Kuroo pensaba que podría irse pronto, estaba equivocado. Aquellos dos chicos habían decido ver una película, para su suerte de acción, pero no podía irse sin terminarla.

El tiempo pasaba sin darse cuenta y a mitad de la película, Tadashi se puso de pie, Kuroo le miró y le hizo una señal de silencio y señalo a su lado. Ahí ante sus ojos, el rubio que le dejo con el corazón roto, estaba ahí dormido. Claro que no pudo actuar e hizo uso de todo su autocontrol, solo tuvo de remedio ir a la maldita ventana y fumar un poco más.

-¿Por qué no te declaraste?- preguntó Tadashi sobresaltándole. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿De qué hablas?- decidió fingir demencia.

-Hablo de Tsukki- ¿Este chico había sido inteligente todo ese tiempo?, Kuroo se sentía acorralado y eso nunca había pasado, el hacía eso, no le hacían eso a él. –Era notable, incluso ahora lo es-

-Exactamente, ¿el qué?- preguntó Kuroo siguiendo con su juego, no dejaría que aquel niño le intimidara.

-Que te guste Tsukki- contesto él. –No es que me guste compartí a Tsukki, pero realmente me dabas pena- comentó en un tono que a Kuroo ya no le agradaba. –Te he invitado para que tengas una oportunidad para olvidar ese amor-

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- Oh, Kuroo, debías correr en ese mismo instante.

-Ten relaciones con Kei- susurró a su oído.

Y llegamos a ese momento, en el que el pelinegro no sabía cómo demonios había cedido. Ahora se encontraba delante de Kei dormido, el pantalón del rubio se encontraba abajo y los dedos de Kuroo se encontraban dilatando el interior de Kei.

El rubio solo hacía unos leves sonidos, pero su amigo había despertado. Para su mala suerte, Kei había despertado.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo jugando con mi ano mientras duermo?- preguntó el rubio de mala gana e intentando apartarse. No lo logró, ya que Yamaguchi le había detenido.

-Deberías penetrarlo de una vez- hablo el otro a Kuroo. El pelinegro en otro momento se habría negado, pero estaba caliente, ver a Kei molesto, jugar con su cuerpo mientras dormía y tener la oportunidad de sus últimas y más recientes fantasías no dejarían que pensara lógicamente.

-¿Qué?, ¡No!- exclamo Kei espantado antes de gemir ante el gran tamaño de Kuroo.

Si Tetsurō se atrevía a decir que eso era horrible y asqueroso, tendría que golpearse. El interior de Kei era estrecho y muy excitante, más con los gemidos del rubio. No pudo detener sus estocadas, supuso que no lastimaría al rubio, pues ya lo había dilatado antes y así los gemidos y aquel sonido de sus genitales golpeando contra el trasero de Kei, no se hizo esperar.

-Me v-vendre- dijo Kuroo con una voz ronca.

-N-n- ah, no puedes hacerlo dentro- dijo Kei entre gemidos.

-Tiene un condón- hablo Yamaguchi mientras dejaba de momento su labor y después volvía. A Tadashi solo le quedo nada más que complacer al amigo de Kei con su boca.

Kei no advirtió a Tadashi, se corrió en su boca y al chico tuvo que separarse mientras un poco de aquel líquido blanquecino se asomaba por las comisuras de sus labios. Kuroo salió del interior de Kei, debido a que se había corrido y el condón se desbordaba de su esencia. Maldijo porque podría haber seguido penetrando a Kei sin parar.

-Eso fue…-Kuroo no pudo terminar su frase por un beso fogoso por parte de Tadashi. El pelinegro sintió otro líquido en su boca, supo que aquél chico no se tragó la esencia de Kei y ahora le obligaba a él saborearla. Debía estar loco, nunca creyó terminar así.

-Aún podemos hacer otra ronda- murmuró Tadashi para separarse.

Creí que él estaba algo loco y no razonaba, pero ver a Yamaguchi empalarse directamente en el miembro de Kei, al cual había estado dándole placer mientras ellos dos se besaban disfrutando de la esencia de Kei, y gemir desesperadamente el nombre del rubio, no le dio celos, quizás un poco, pero aun así se excito y su miembro se levantó nuevamente.

-¡No, Kuroo, coloca un condón!- gimió Kei al sentir como la punta del miembro de Kuroo comenzaba a penetrarle.

-No hay tiempo para eso- gruño.

Kei se había sumido en el placer, ya ni siquiera pudo regañar a Kuroo por penetrarle sin protección o a Yamaguchi por hacer toda esa situación.

El clímax de los tres llego con una gran gemido, primero fue Yamaguchi quien se había corrido y su esencia cayó encima de Kei, el rubio se había corrido dentro de él, fue su culpa. Kuroo no pudo evitar correrse dentro de aquellas paredes que le aprisionaban después de aquello y gimió junto con Kei.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo Kuroo enfadado al caer de su cama. Miro a su alrededor en busca desesperada de una señal de que todo aquello no había sido un sueño.

De nuevo su mala suerte actuando, lo único real, era que su miembro se burlaba de él y estaba erecto. Sintió su ropa interior húmeda y pegajosa, no le quedo más que darse un baño y arreglar aquello en la soledad de esas 4 paredes, solo pensando en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Ese día, había escuela, por lo que no pudo tardarse demasiado en aquél problema estúpido. No tenía intención de estar en clases, ese día estaba muy enfadado por su subconsciente. Saltó sus clases y fue a la azotea. Se recargo en el tubo que limitaba un paso más allá a los alumnos a una muerte segura y saco un cigarrillo, aquél veneno y su único compañero.

Y Burlándose de él, podía observar como aquél rubio y Tadashi estaban juntos. Kei reía y Kuroo no pudo evitar pensar en cosas tristes.

- _El amor de los chicos es amargo-_ Recordó a Kenma siguiendo al pelinaranja hiperactivo que tenía novio y parecía solo gustarle de dar falsas esperanzas a su amigo cabeza de pudín. _-_ Seguramente Kei nunca sabrá de mis sentimientos- dijo Kuroo en voz alta para él.

Kuroo miro entre sus dedos a aquél veneno, recordó las veces en las que Kei le había regañado por tomarlo como una adicción y le recalcaba que moriría, que el olor a tabaco era insoportable y otras más cosas a las que nunca le prestaba atención. Quizás solo podía pensar en que le gustaría que Tadashi y Kei terminaran para apoderarse de ese cuerpo que tanto anhelaba y curar su corazón roto. Pero ahí estaban a la lejanía, el rubio estaba riendo y Kuroo no pudo tener un último pensamiento.

– _Este amor no correspondido me está corroyendo, como mis cigarrillo-_ Kuroo dio otra calada. – _Sin embargo, dejarlo es imposible, no puedo dejar este veneno que llevo dentro-_

* * *

 _Es una historia sin sentido, realmente lo es, pero es lo que hay._

 _Hasta otra, quizás._


End file.
